Discussion:Impératrice du chaos Feeva/@comment-25747441-20151123135012/@comment-27111196-20151123201159
Puisque l'ambience est aux pavés (bonne lecture à vous, et par précaution posez un congé si vous voulez lire tout mon comm' d'une seule traite), j'en profite pour réagir aussi à cette histoire de RU. Evidemment je suis un peu déçu, parce qu'il m'a fallu plus de 20 invocs pour en avoir une seule de ce Batch (heureusement pour moi Feeva A, que j'ai insta maxxée et impée -oui, je me la pète-), mais certains points font que je ne me sent pas lésé du tout. Premièrement, on pouvait lire en tout gros sur l'annonce du RU : "New 7-Star Units are significantly harder to obtain in the Rare Summon Portal, in any of their evolutions, than previous 6-Star Units releases!". Franchement, ils ne nous ont pas donné les taux, mais on a été prévenus tout de même, pas la peine de faire vos vierges effarouchées parce que pas de bol. Peu importe le % des RU, il y aura toujours des chanceux F2P qui vont sortir LA star du batch en 3 invocs et des pas chanceux qui vont acheter 40.000 gemmes et invoc que des Dean Oracle 3* à la chaine. Deuxiemmement, ils ont viré pour l'occaz' plein d'unités obsolètes du portail, ce qui m'a évité de devoir converir la moitié de mes invocs en points de mérite, j'ai même eu des unités vachement intêressantes (Darvanshel + Rosetta notemment), même en dehors du RU, l'offre d'invocation de ce w-e vallait le coup (surtout pour le mec du précédent point qui invoc que des Dean, puisqu'il était puni pour le RU). J'en profite (encore) pour rebondir sur un (autre) truc que j'ai lu ici-même ce w-e, qui disait que Gumi nous prend pour des vaches à lait avec la sortie compulsive de batch, notemment ces derniers temps. Sans vouloir prendre totalement la défense de Gumi (j'ai jamais aimé les départements marketting des boites de jeux en ligne), la sortie rapide de batch est plutôt normal, et montre sous un certain angle que Gumi accélère le pas pour rattrapper le grand frère de BF RPG (coucou serv' Global), ce qui est en un sens est une bonne nouvelle pour nous (bha ouais, on aura plus besoin de squatter sur le wikia global pour les futurs contenus :D). Et même si on a tendance à voir les côtés négatifs (même moi j'en vois, mais suffisemment de gens se sont épanchés dessus, avec plus ou moins de courtoisie), comme la dit -me semble-t-il - Nocra, n'oubliez pas qu'ils sont à l'écoute de la communauté (un exemple récent, ils ont rajouté 48h à l'évent d'Halloween suite aux plaintes des joueurs, ce qui a permis à beaucoup d'entre nous, je pense, d'avoir une jolie petite sphère Crit. mercredi). Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'en tant que casual casher, je ne décide ni d'arrêter d'acheter de gemmes, ni d'en acheter plus qu'avant, juste de continuer à jouer comme avant, c'est quand même un jeu de qualité pour un jeu mobile, tous les jeux ont leurs défauts, et ça nous a jamais empêcher de jouer (et toc !).